This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, especially a diesel engine, with at least one combustion chamber, and with an intake system having at least one intake manifold, and an exhaust system and an exhaust gas recirculation system for reintroducing exhaust gas into the intake system, the exhaust gas recirculation system having at least one exhaust gas recirculation line with an exhaust gas recirculation valve.